Hidden Genius A Naruto Fanfiction
by SNEAKYKAYE
Summary: Read to find out, Sorry for no description. I would like comments on my fanfic so I can make it better. Slow Updates. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A 2 year old boy can be seen sitting alone in the corner of the orphanage. Crying to himself silently because he was hungry he hadn't had anything to eat for a month, other than some water and forgotten scraps of food under the table. But during the month he wasn't allowed to leave the orphanage. The villagers have always glared at him, though he doesn't know why. The only one kind to him is the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, though he can only visit every couple months because his position as Hokage keeps him very busy. The boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki he was going to plan his escape of the orphanage, but overheard the orphanage Matriarch saying she was going to kick him out on October 10th, his birthday and the day of the Kyuubi attack 2 years ago. So Naruto just decided to think of what to do when he was kicked out, but first decided to learn as much as possible before he left in 2 weeks. Since he had been able to walk right after the Hokage came last time, he decided to keep learning to read, write and talk since he had started after he could walk properly. He had learned to do those things by watching and listening the others since they refused to teach him.

 **~~Time skip 3 & 1/2 days later~~**

He exited the orphanage to see where people went the least, finding the Forest of Death was where very few ninja went he picked that to be his destination after he got kicked out. Since he had one and a half weeks till his birthday he decided since he was going to be living in a forest with people and animals hunting him, he thought he should see if he could learn any ninja tricks. So he went by Ninja Academy to see classes doing different things reading off the chalk boards he saw chakra theory and how to control and how to access it, history, Chunin Exams, stuff about summons, geography, survival skills- which he listened to because of his good hearing, kunai and shuriken throwing, taijutsu and katas and spars, ninjutsu, genjutsu, henge, kawarimi, and bunshins. Then he went to a clearing in the Forest of Death and practiced some survival skills then accessed his chakra and practiced henge, kawarimi, and bunshin. He struggled with the bunshin but since he didn't need it yet he didn't care, so using his henge he looked into the pond next to him to make sure he looked alright. He now was a green eyed and blackish blue haired 8 year old boy with a blue sweatshirt with a white undershirt under it and black shorts with black ninja sandals. _**(Its on pinterest under the name of Alexis Jackson in a folder called misc. titled anime boy )**_

Naruto had been given a monthly allowance from the Hokage so he took out his money put it in a bag so he could buy a clock, a backpack and some clothes that would fit his 2 year old self. On his way out of the forest he grabbed an apple from a tree and ate it quickly. After exiting the Forest of Death he kept to the shadows just in case some Hyuugas' saw his henge, and walked to the civilian side of the market for the clock, backpack and 2 year old clothes then decided to buy a box of granola bars too. Once Naruto payed he put it all in the backpack then put the backpack on his back. Then headed off to a civilian weapon shop that had sealing supplies and already made scrolls so he bought some storage seals, sealing ink and paper, then bought chakra-affinity paper. Put all of it in the storage seal now on his wrist then got kunai and shuriken with pouches and a belt put all of that in the seal after paying and then headed off to the library. Once to the library he went to get a couple of books about chakra, chakra control, geography, taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu just d-rank, natural medicines, herbs and poisons, how to fish and hunt, how to make simple weapons, and what plants are edible or poisonous, then checked them all out put another storage seal on his other wrist then put all the books in it. Left the market and went back to the forest to drop the henge and went to watch the ninja training grounds till it was dark went to the forest and slept in a tree with lots of leaves to make himself as hidden and as safe as possible when he woke up around 7 a.m. and ate another apple. Then started reading all the books he got the day before he got up every now and then trying to do some of the things it instructed till it was 3 in the afternoon put it all away put the henge up he had the day before and went to the civilian market again this time he bought a survival guide, the basics of fuinjutsu, a guide to clean and prepare or preserve meat, a book to start a garden at a bookstore, a futon, more granola bars, sewing supplies- needles, thread, fabric, and an instruction book, gardening supplies- a hoe, a shovel, a watering can, vegetable seeds, fruit seeds, some fruit tree saplings, when Naruto was done he put everything in another storage seal on his left arm. Naruto went back to the Forest of Death to find a safe place to live and store his stuff so he starts looking around and finds some money, some tools, and weapons probably from the last Chunin Exams, so he puts them in another storage seal on his right arm. He found a group of tall trees and they were mostly hollow but about a room of space height-wise then there was wood and above it would be hollow it was like that all the way to the top to the trees. So he took an ax he found and carved a door shape hole into the tree and moved the new door away to fill the stump with everything he had, but took a granola bar then went out of the tree and put the wooden 'door' back. He left the forest after making sure he still had the henge up, Naruto then headed to the Hokage tower once he entered he went to Jiji's office and took down the henge. He knocked then went straight in not waiting for an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Jiji's POV~**  
I was doing paperwork when I heard a soft knock I was about to answer to 'come in', but they walked on in. I was surprised to see Naruto there.

 **~Naruto POV~**  
"Hi Ji-san" I greeted "Hello Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" "I wanted to tell you something and had a few questions." "What is it?" Jiji asked. "The orphanage is going to kick me out." Jiji looked upset so I decided to continue "Thought I don't really care had I not over heard that conversation, I was going to escape that place anyway." "Why would you do that, Naruto?" "Because... actually I'll tell you in a bit I wanted to tell you where I'm going." "Okay where are you going?" "First you are the only one who I want to know where I live unless I bring them there, okay?" "That's fine Naruto-kun" "I found a nice place for me to live in the Forest of Death" Jiji just stared at me for like 5 minutes trying to process what I had said till he finally responded. "But the Forest of Death is far to dangerous for a 2 year old child, surely you haven't been in there!" "Jiji hardly anyone ever goes into that forest which is great, the animals leave me alone most of the time and I'm more worried about villager attacks." Jiji looked worried and frustrated about me outsmarting him and being stubborn. "Fine, but you have to show me this spot of yours" "Okay, do you want to go now?" "Yes, lets go Naruto". I surprised Jiji when I put up my henge "Naruto when did you learn that?" "I taught myself by watching others, but I just started yesterday watched Academy classes till they let out then went on a shopping spree though I did the shopping in this henge after I figured out." By this time Jiji's jaw was on the floor "Jiji, close your mouth unless unless your trying to catch flies." He snapped his mouth shut.  
"Jiji we're at the forest now." "Okay, show me your spot so I can visit" "Okay Jiji follow me" I dropped my henge then I lead gramps through the Forest of Death to my group of tall trees. When we got there I stopped which made Jiji stop and look around "Is this it Naruto-kun?" "Yep, follow me!" I walked up to my tree with a door shape hole covered up and uncovered it and went in and Jiji followed. "Sorry about the mess I left it all here then I went to you" "Its alright Naruto" "Hey Jiji?" "Yes?" "Can you get some sort of light source?" "Yes, I've got just the thing its a crystal you can put it on your ceiling and if you feed it chakra it lights up." "Sounds perfect! Thanks Gramps!" "Your welcome Naruto, is there anything else you need?" "No, but... actually can I have a hunting knife?" "I guess so, but be careful and what were you gonna say before that Naruto?" "I was gonna say, but I'd come by if I had thought of something else I wouldn't be able to get in a henge". "Hey Gramps, I have a question" "What is it Naruto-kun?" "Actually it's kinda silly, but I can't seem to get the bunshin to work, what am I doing wrong?" "Can you show me Naruto?". "Sure Jiji" I did the hand seal and send chakra but it doesn't do anything, but then Gramps spoke up. "Naruto you're not doing anything wrong, I think you just have to much chakra" "Can I fix it?" "No, like I said there's nothing to fix, but you could do a different type of clone." "Can you teach me that clone Jiji?" "Yes". I watched as Jiji made the 'ram' sign and channeled chakra through it "Naruto to do this make the 'ram' sign, but split your chakra into the clones these are called 'Shadow Clones'". " M'kay" I did what Jiji told me to do and after my 5th try I got it. Standing in front of me were 10 Shadow Clones, my smile got bigger when Jiji hugged me which I immediately granted and hugged him back. Once Jiji let go I said "Jiji" he looked at me letting me continue "You should come on my birthday so I can get settled and show you some cool stuff, okay?" He nodded, we said our goodbyes and waved. When I turned around I got to work and assigned jobs to my 10 shadow clones 1 clone got started on a garden, 2 went to get branches and vines to make- ladder, fence, and platform, 2 henged one adult version of the henge I used earlier and one of said henge went to get- a saw, a couple sets of hinges, some ninja weights, some baskets, and some rain barrels, 1 clone left to get fruits, veggies with herbs to make medicine, 1 went to the pond to get some giant leaves and wash them, 3 left to organize my stuff. While I took my new knife and hunted for huge rabbits that lived in this forest. When I was done hunting I had 4 rabbits, 3 huge birds, and a snake who attacked me thinking I was easy prey. I went back to camp with my catch in storage seals, I went to the stack of books I got and grabbed the ones on survival and meat preservation. By this time all the clones were done so I asked 2 clones to get fish and 1 clone to read the ones on survival, while I read the one on meat preservation.  
I watched as Jiji made the ram sign and channeled chakra through it "Naruto to do this make the ram sign, but split your chakra into the clones these are called Shadow Clones" "M'kay" I did what Jiji told me to and after my fifth try I got it. Standing in front of me were 10 Shadow Clones, my smile got bigger when Jiji hugged me which I immediately relaxed and hugged back. Once Jiji let go I spoke "Jiji" I said, he gave me a look that told me to continue "You should come either in 2 or 3 weeks from now so I can get settled in and show you some cool stuff, K?" He nodded, we said out good byes and waved. When I turned around I got to work with the 10 clones, 1 clone got started on a garden, another 2 went to get branches and vines to make a platform fence. 2 henged one as the henge I used before and the other used an adult version of it they went to get a saw, a couple sets of hinges, some training weights, rain barrels, and baskets. 1 clone went to go get some produce to make medicines and poisons, 3 went to go organized the stuff I had brought before, 1 clone went to get some giant leaves and wash them in the pond, while I took my new knife and hunted for those huge rabbits. When I was done hunting I had 4 rabbits, 3 giant birds, and a big snake- who attacked me. I went back to camp with my hunted things in the seals in my wrist, I went to the stack of books I got and grabbed the ones on survival and meat so I asked 2 clones, one to get fish and the other to read the book on survival, while I read the one on meat. When the clones got back I had finished the book about meat preservation and my last clone finished the survival guide. I then had a clone saw a hole in the ceiling to the next level with one holding a vine tied together as a latter, 1 clone putting fruits in one basket and veggies in another. Once the clones finished the hole going up, which was opposite of the door, they secured the vine ladder, then 3 clones started on a platform on the newly made second floor in opposite of the front door, 1 clone was taking vines to the other trees, 1 clone that was going up went to the other trees to do the other trees, 1 clone was plucking feathers off the birds and skinning the rabbits so they can use them later and preserve the meat- then putting it on the vines to dry after washing the pelts. 2 put the snake in a different tree, and the last 2 were cleaning the meat, while I make a trip in my henge to buy another couple futons, buckets, salt, senbons, and vials, payed for it and left.  
When I got back to my camp I was greeted to the sight of 10 shadow clones arranging logs and stumps as seats around a campfire area in front of the tree I was living in when they were done they sat on them and looked like they were thinking of something. I was curious of they were doing so I asked them "What are you doing?" One of them answered "Well since we were finished we were trying to think of what to do next." "I think you should have some fun before you run out of chakra." They all looked at me shocked. "What's the matter?" I asked the clones. "You mean we can do whatever we want?" "Stay in the forest and use henge so no one knows I'm in here except Gramps." They were upset that they couldn't leave the forest, but were excited anyway. "Yes! Lets go you guys!" one of them said. They were about to leave, but then I realized I wanted to play too so I took my normal henge and yelled, "Hey wait for me! And don't forget your henge!" Right after I said that they all henged into random children and one said, "Lets play tag!" And we played til it was probably 6 p.m. when they said they were running out of chakra so I said, "Good-Bye!" with a huge grin on my face. They dispersed one by one with 5 minutes in between, sometime during the 10 clones dispersing my henge faded so I started heading back.  
 ** _~~To Be Continued~~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Itachi's POV~**  
Some weird looking ANBUs started chasing us on our way home so, I grabbed Sasuke and ran to the Forest of Death and ran into a blond boy around the same age as Sasuke.

 **~Naruto's POV~**  
I was span almost home when an older kid carrying a sleeping child my age running from a group of adults ran into me. The adults arrived and attacked all 3 of us, "Hey what the hell are you doing?!" The older kid stared at me, then the adults attacked me with taijutsu which I dodged and shot forward holding my kunai in my right hand, swiped my kunai at the adults in the front '2 down 6 to go' I thought to myself. I switched hands for my kunai and took out some poisoned senbons and threw them, now since I hadn't practiced much a couple missed, but they hit them. The one's that hit the right spots hit the heart, eyes, lungs, brain veins on the wrists which took out the rest of them. The older boy was still staring so I put my weapons away and walked up to him henged into someone taller and waved my hand in front of his face till he snapped out of it. I undid the henge, and he then asked me some questions, "Why are you in the Forest of Death?, Who are you?, Where is your family?, How old are you?, How did you kill them?, What are you gonna do with the bodies?, Who are they?" when he stopped I started answering his questions in order. "I live here, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm an orphan, 3 years old, snake poison, take their stuff and bury them or the animals will eat them whichever comes first, and I don't know I'll have to ask Jiji later." Then I started asking the older boy questions, "What are you doing in the forest?, How come they are after you?, Who are you?, how old are you?" And he answered, "I'm Itachi Uchiha this is my little brother Sasuke, don't know why they were after us, I just ran in a random direction, I'm 8 Sasuke just turned 4 August 20th.  
"Would you like to come to my camp till he wakes up, Itachi-san?" "Sure thanks Naruto" I led him to my tree group and entered the main one and added chakra to the crystal to light up the room. "You can set him on the futon over there." I pointed to it. Itachi put Sasuke there and came back to talk." "Why do you live here?" "Because the villagers don't like me." "Why?" "I don't know and Jiji won't tell me." "Who's Jiji? I thought you said you were an orphan." "I am an orphan, Jiji is the only one nice to me so I call him Jiji, but you probably know him as the 3rd Hokage." He looked shocked so I continued, "Look around if you want just stay close the animals won't come into my territory I'm gonna go get those bodies and then get Jiji." He nodded so I walked back to the bodies and took everything they had, but their clothes, then put the bodies in one of my storage scrolls. Then henged and walked through town to get Jiji once there I told him to follow me.  
When we got back to camp I dropped the henge and Jiji followed me into the main tree to see the Uchiha brothers. "Hello Sandaime-sama" said Itachi. "Um, hello Itachi" said Jiji, "Jiji" I said making everyone look at me "Some people chased these 2 into the forest a little ways from here." Jiji looked furious, "Where did those people go Naruto-kun?" I told him to wait a minute. "Sasuke" he looked at me "Can you go upstairs for a minute?" He nodded and Itachi came back and when Itachi came back I took out the scroll and 8 bodies popped out, Jiji looked at me curiously. "These people are the ones that attacked us" I said. "Who killed them?" I raised my hand to answer his question, he looked at me worried that its my first 'human' kill though he probably thought it was my first kill in general. So I said "I just pretended they were animals since they only used taijutsu and weapons, so I didn't need to worry about any jutsu" Jiji was curious and said "You've killed animals already?" "I have look over there" as I pointed to my meat pile. "I have a snake in another tree, I didn't want the poison to contaminate my meat so I left it there till I got around to taking all the poison out." I then showed him the viles of poison. "I used some on my senbons and threw them at 6 of them and the other 2 were killed by kunai" Jiji then asked "Why did you go after a snake?" "I only went after giant rabbits birds the snake just attacked me thinking I was easy prey" Jiji laughed I looked at him strange, he noticed my look then explained "Well I guess you showed him."  
"Jiji back to the topic who are those ANBU look-alikes?" "They are Root ANBU though I shut them down years ago I guess Danzo went behind my back, and it looks like he wants the Sharingan, even if I told him to shut down." Jiji said annoyed. "But if he wants the Sharingan then shouldn't we tell the other Uchiha's?" I asked "Or maybe get them more incorporated into Konoha so if he hurts them Konoha suffers so he's more likely to not harm them?" I suggested. "But Jiji I would like you or ANBU to train me so I can join ANBU secretly, it would be great if Itachi could join publically he would be a great double agent if the Uchiha's start doing something bad we'd know so we could stop them before they go to far, and with us in ANBU we could see if we could take out Danzo.

 ** _~To Be Continued~_**


End file.
